


SEAL Team Sixer

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: SEAL Grunkle Stan [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brave Stan Pines, Brother Feels, Joe White Recruits Stan into the Navy, Loyal Stan Pines, SEAL Stan Pines, Stan Pines is a Navy SEAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Stan's on duty when the postcard arrives at his last known address. It's forwarded to him but he can't go, so he sends Joe in his place.Joe is the one to tell Ford that Stan's joined the Navy and has fulfilled his dreams of sailing off towards adventure.





	SEAL Team Sixer

"Have you come to steal my eyes?" Ford demanded as he opened the door with a crossbow at the ready. 

Joe stood still but analyzed all the movements he needed to knock the man on his feet. He may have been armed but he was very unstable. Though he may be been holding the crossbow correctly, his stance wasn't sturdy at all. But it was clear as day that this man in front of him was Stan's twin. 

"No. I'm here on Stan's behalf," Joe stated calmly. 

"Stan? Stanley sent you? Where is he? What have you done with him?" Ford demanded, jabbing the crossbow closer to Joe. 

Sensing the panic rising, his self-preservation kicked in and in a few moves, he made Stan's twin drop the crossbow and had him in submission. "Listen carefully. I'm not a threat. I'm here as a favor. We're going to head in because it's cold as hell, and we're going to have a proper chat." 

Ford struggled but after a few tries to escape that ended in failure, he surrendered. Joe grabbed the crossbow and helped Ford stand before heading inside. Joe looked around and examined the place. He's been in the Navy long enough to know some of the markings he's seen. Plus he was aware of the weirdness of the town was almost too obvious. 

"Nice place. Cozy." Joe commented. 

"Who are you?" Ford demanded, glaring at the man. "Where's Stanley?"

"Deployed. I can't tell you where." Joe commented idly. Stepping up to the table, he noticed the strange journal. 

Before he could touch it, Ford was there and placed his hand over it. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the Navy called your brother in for duty and he went. But he called in when he got a call about a postcard. He said it wasn't every day that you reach out so it must be serious. So...here I am."

"N-Navy? Stan couldn't have...no, that's not who he is." Ford couldn't fathom his brother being in any form of the military. It just wasn't who he was. 

Joe smirked as he remembered when and how he met Stan. The other man had gotten involved with some very dangerous men who stole from a government facility. Stan got caught in the crossfire because in his conscience couldn't let a scumbag like Rico kill a civilian worker and took a bullet in the shoulder. Stan knew he was in trouble and said he'd talk for a deal. Joe had been seen something in Stan that made him a deal of a lifetime. Stan had a passion in him and a dire need to belong. Joe promised him a family, brothers, and sister that would always have his back, along with the respect and honor he craved. Along with giving up Rico and his goons, Stan joined the Navy and Joe helped him get through his training. 

Stan slowly became one of the best SEAL's Joe's ever seen. Once he got a handle on things, got the respect and recognition he wanted but never got from his father, he began to clean up his act. Stan became a SEAL's SEAL. The man you wanted to have watching you six, to cover your back no matter the battlefield, and at your dinner table to share a cold beer with. 

"He said he always dreamed about sailing off to find adventure and babes. For some reason, the knucklehead never thought to join the Navy until we got our hands on him." 

Ford frowned at the wording. It made a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Those had once been his dreams too. But he gave them up because they were too ridiculous. Looks like Stanley found a way to keep his dreams alive. It felt weird. Stanley had always been so dependant on him, and sure he hasn't seen his brother in years. He still holds a lot of anger towards Stan for ruining his chances at his dream school. It was that anger that pushed him to work harder to make up for all the extra work he had to do because of Stanley. But knowing Stanley was possibly in danger and away from him being able to help, that knot in his stomach just got bigger. 

"I never knew he inlisted."

"He mentioned you two weren't really talking. But he's still your brother. There ain't anyone more loyal than Stanley Pines." Joe said. 

And the way he said it made Ford realize that it wasn't a lie. It wasn't a joke. Stanley had enlisted. He'd been to training and was drafted and was off in the world fighting. He was always good at that he supposed. Sailing and fighting...it seemed rather obvious now. But that wasn't Ford, so maybe it had been something Stanley thought about but never gave it too much thought because it wasn't something Ford was good at. 

"Is he okay?" Ford questioned, not really sure he wanted the answer after running a mental list of all the possible answers that were anything but yes.

"Someone as stubborn as that old goat? Trust me, the only ones not okay are whoever the hell gets in his way. Now. I ain't got all day. Stan mentioned something about a favor?" 

Ford looked at the journal, then back at Joe and re-evaluated everything. Some things changed, but some things remained the same. He grabbed the journal and went to look for an envelope and bag. Once he secured it on one of his old satchels he handed it to Joe. "Can you get this to him?"

"In time, sure. Wanna include a note?" 

Ford nodded and went to write one immediately. 

* * *

 

_"I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I will anyway. Take this journal and take it far across the sea. Keep it safe. And keep yourself safe. I know we left on bad terms but you're still my brother and....I'm proud of you Stanley. I wish you weren't in danger and I hope you're not. Whenever you're not on duty stop by for a visit. I need your help with something._

_Love, ~~Sixer.~~_

_Ford."_

**Author's Note:**

> I really botched the summary so I'm sorry and I thank you if you've read it anyway. Hope you liked it.


End file.
